


【德哈/治愈向/R】Spring Day

by Cheryle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryle/pseuds/Cheryle
Summary: 战后哈利得了心理疾病，一直以为战争还在继续，混乱地以为他还身处伏地魔刚刚复活不久的时期，并且偏执地要去摧毁魂器，而在这场荒唐之旅上，他遇到了德拉科……
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 34





	【德哈/治愈向/R】Spring Day

**Author's Note:**

> 互相救赎  
> 灵感源自：防弹-Spring Day  
> 当时听着这首歌，画面就呼啦啦涌出来了，前前后后写了有一个多月才加工成文  
> 五百fo福利  
> 有车🚗  
> 结局HE!

0  
对你的思念 要如同雪那样  
降落多少 春日才会到来呢

如果我是飘起的雪花的话 是不是就可以快一点  
触碰到你

直到寒冬结束 春日来临之时  
直到花开之时  
就在那里 再等等  
再等等

1  
对角巷人烟稀少，匆匆撑伞路过的路人的皮鞋一脚踩进遍布路面的淤泥里，发出“啪叽”一声。  
魔法界迎来了有史以来最漫长的寒冬，春日成了最美好也最虚幻的愿景，在人们思想的塔尖上虚虚挂着，摇摇欲坠。  
雪花飘落，又渐渐远去。  
屋里一片漆黑，厚厚的窗帘遮挡住外面本就稀少的光线，这使得这个本就狭小的空间更加封闭和压抑。  
陈腐和潮湿的气味弥漫在空气里，载着灰尘一起漂浮，舞动。  
哈利一个人缩在墙角，抱膝坐在地上，把头埋起来。  
“没用的，没用的……”  
“他们就要来了……而我什么也没有……”  
“轰隆!——”又是一声惊雷。  
哈利猛地抬起头，却看到一双修长的双腿，他将视线缓缓上移，金发的高贵男人双手插兜，微微低头看向他。  
“波特?”他薄唇轻启，眼神和话语中带着试探。  
哈利仿佛受惊的猫，下意识往后缩了一下，摆出警戒的姿势：“马尔福?你来干嘛？”  
“食死徒大本营容不下我，所以我就来投奔你了。”德拉科冲着哈利扬扬下巴，半开玩笑半认真地说，“你不是要寻找魂器吗？咱们一起。”  
哈利再次抬起头，直视上德拉科的眼睛。  
虽然德拉科这人性格不怎么样，还总是和他作对，但哈利不得不感叹，德拉科有一双很漂亮的眼睛，深蓝色的，深邃的像是西伯利亚南部的贝加尔湖泊，那水色仿佛能融化一切，此刻他认真的注视让哈利的防备在不知不觉中溃解。  
鬼使神差地，哈利没有心存怀疑，也没有出言相讽，他甚至没有去追问德拉科这个举动背后的原因，只是点点头，就这么轻轻应了下来。  
“好。”  
德拉科勾起一丝笑容。  
2  
战时，马尔福全家加入食死徒阵营，马尔福庄园成为伏地魔的战时堡垒，德拉科作为马尔福家的独自，自然是无法置身事外。  
于是他成为了最年轻的食死徒。  
也许是再也受不了家中的压抑气氛，也许是被伏地魔杀人如麻的场景刺激，也许是良心发现幡然醒悟，他用计从家中逃出，投靠到救世主一方。  
他表现的异常积极，拉扯着哈利就要上路。  
哈利被强行拉了起来，看着德拉科一副摩拳擦掌跃跃欲试的样子，心中开始怀疑这个马尔福的真实性。  
现在的形势并不好，食死徒肆虐在魔法界的每一个角落里，生活在这里的人们每天面对着的都是恐慌和死亡。  
哈利觉得现在的世界就像一个黑色鲶鱼，所有的人们都被吞吃入腹，在鲶鱼的胃腔中滑动翻滚。冷血动物的腹腔阴冷潮湿，长期的乏痒让人们喘不过气，强烈的胃酸早晚有一天要把他们通通化成一堆混沌的肉沫和血块。  
寻得光明？  
怎么可能。  
如今光明是这个世界最奢侈的东西。  
于是，走投无路的哈利选择把自己圈在这件女贞路的小房子里，仿徨又孤独地等待着命运的宣判。  
令他没想到的是德拉科来了，德拉科的到来，好像让一片黑暗中多了一抹彩色出来。这抹色彩给了哈利些许力气，仿佛让长期饥饿的人食得了一小块面包。  
哪怕这个人曾经和他针锋相对，争吵不休。  
不过即便是这样，哈利仍然清楚地明白，自己对德拉科不能全然相信。  
“拉文克劳的冠冕在有求必应室。”修整过来的哈利略带戒备又一本正经地对德拉科说着。  
德拉科点点头，表示他知道了，看起来一副不耐烦的样子：“那咱们快去啊，愣着干什么？”  
哈利眨眨眼，抬脚要跟上德拉科的步子，却没想到德拉科扭过头来，往他手上塞了一块巧克力。  
“哦对了，你吃完这个再走。”  
哈利一愣，攥了攥拳头，巧克力的包装纸刺痛了掌心。  
3  
哈利和德拉科来到了霍格沃茨的有求必应室。  
出乎意料的是，一路上两人并未遇到多少阻碍，也没看到什么霍格沃茨的学生。  
一路无人，倒是方便他们办事。  
哈利小声念叨了几遍句子，有求必应室的大门轰隆隆打开。  
这屋子里什么都有，杂物堆得到处都是，桌子上，椅子上，地面上都有，远远看上去，根本没什么地方能落脚。  
德拉科和哈利踏了进去。德拉科一个不小心踢到一个铜制奖杯，奖杯摩擦地面，发出刺啦一声。  
哈利在杂物中前行，翻找，宛如蹚一泊浑水，杂物实在太多，要找冠冕这样的小物件，的确是有点难。  
翻找了一阵但毫无结果，那种没来由的压抑感再一次从哈利的头顶直直罩下，直到哈利在这一片杂乱中看到了一个纸鹤。  
“咦？”哈利不停翻找的手突然停下了动作。  
纸鹤不大不小，叠的整齐又精致，一看就知道是出自某人的手笔。  
哈利将纸鹤展开，看到纸面上画着的歪歪扭扭的漫画还有漂亮的花体字，一时间回想起那些年在霍格沃茨和马尔福吵吵闹闹的时光。  
那时候金发少年总是带着痞痞的笑容， 哈利身边的朋友，亲人还有师长们也都好好的，霍格沃茨好像永远没有冬天，终日沉浸在暖融融蜜糖一样的阳光里。  
那节魔药课上，斯内普教授站在台上冲着哈利滋滋喷洒着毒液，哈利满心不服，略带失落，拧眉气急，一侧头，却看见德拉科在冲他笑，轻轻一吹，飞来一个纸鹤。  
纸鹤上画了两个小人，能看出来内容是德拉科和哈利打魁地奇，哈利没抓到金色飞贼，德拉科的画真的不怎么样，右下角的署名倒是写的好看。  
时间流逝，画面扭曲成一个模糊漩涡，卷入无边的漆黑空洞之中。  
哈利情不自禁深吸一口气，又重重吐出来。  
“波特？”  
哈利回神，抬头，看到了一脸疑惑朝他走来的德拉科。  
“波特你愣什么神呢？”德拉科不轻不重敲了一下哈利的脑袋。  
哈利在吃痛的同时，思维也陷入了空白。  
火石电光之间，从前霍格沃茨的美好镜头在他的脑海里如走马灯般播放，画面的更换越来越快，最后定格在德拉科飞来纸鹤后给他一个挑眉的画面上。  
德拉科刚刚的动作和记忆力德拉科的动作同时出现，一左一右，它们慢慢向中间靠拢，最终重合在了一起。  
万籁俱寂。  
刚刚那个动作，让哈利在那么一瞬间，仿佛回到了从前。  
淡粉色的云朵轻盈棉柔地漂浮在哈利的大脑里，又有一层薄雾交叠其上，朦胧了它们的轮廓，几个光点在其中闪现，忽明忽灭。  
我一定是中毒了。哈利想。  
4  
后来二人顺利找到了拉文克劳冠冕，一簇魔鬼火焰将它焚烧殆尽。  
两人准备去寻找斯莱特林的挂坠盒了。  
霍格沃茨草地的景色竟然不错，没有半点战乱的样子，依旧绿意盎然——这片用魔法维持起来的草地总是生机勃勃，但这依旧掩盖不了它已然贫瘠的本质。  
白色的雾气缭绕着，这里的能见度很低。  
他们需要走出霍格沃茨才能幻影移形。  
哈利和德拉科选择走小路出去。  
“波特，你记不记得第一次魁地奇飞行课？”德拉科看似不经意地提了这个话题。  
哈利一愣，回过神来，点了点头：“嗯。”  
“我真没想到你那么厉害，第一次骑扫帚就可以有那种水平。我当时还想着要戏弄你，现在想想那时可真是给自己找不快。”  
哈利听着德拉科这一番仿佛是道歉又仿佛是感怀的话语，一时有点摸不着头脑，刚要直接问，却听德拉科又自顾自说了一句。  
“早知道我就应该换个方式捉弄你!”德拉科猛地将头转向哈利，又敲了一下哈利的脑袋。  
“马尔福!”哈利怒目瞪视，腮帮子一鼓一鼓。  
德拉科却没有像以前一样大摇大摆晃到哈利身前，只是缓步走进后，轻轻理了理哈利的头发：“很好，终于活过来了。”  
他一副轻松自在的样子，语气活泼的很，可不知为什么，哈利总觉得他的眼底似乎闪烁着晦暗不明的忧伤。  
怎么回事……  
哈利一时间有点恍惚。  
就在这时，一声急促又尖锐的破风声响起，一道绿光冲他们直射而来，夹杂而来的是几道刀砍咒的攻击。  
“小心!”哈利下意识往德拉科身上一扑。没想到德拉科的反应也不慢，他迅速抽出魔杖，可以说是堪称精准地放出了一连串好几个“昏昏倒地”和“统统石化”。  
“快走!是食死徒。”等到德拉科最后一个咒语音节没入空气，一把抓起德拉科，掉头就跑。  
按照之前的咒语数量来看，对方人应该很多，不少于三个。浓郁的白雾使得他们无法看到袭击者的全貌，这恰恰也使他们的情况雪上加霜了。  
寡不敌众，我明敌暗。  
多年的冒险经历和救世经验使得哈利在实战方面的能力远胜于他人，此时此刻哈利爆发出来的力量让傲罗队队长看到也会自愧不如。  
下意识护住队友，挑选合适的方向逃跑，一路上东拐西拐利用地形迷惑敌人。  
不过同时，德拉科的表现更让哈利感到惊讶。  
德拉科好像变了一个人。  
这个不谙世事的，只知道在校园里称王称霸拉帮结派的小少爷长大了。  
德拉科一路跟着哈利疯狂奔跑也未见疲色，喊出的几个咒语哈利更是闻所未闻。这些咒语似乎是有着隐蔽身形和声音的效果，这的确给后面那群“不速之客”带来了不小的追捕麻烦。  
德拉科什么都没说，他脸色不是很好看，比起恐慌，更像是气急败坏。  
前面是海格小屋，海哥小屋现在已经破败了，散乱的一团堆在那里，海格也早早不在那里了。哈利远远看着，喉头一哽。  
战争，伏地魔，毁了一切。  
他把什么都毁了。  
只剩……  
哈利的眼睛小小的亮了一下。  
夜骐还在那里。  
那群由海格负责饲养的夜骐。  
夜骐？  
……  
有了。  
“快!德拉科!”哈利回头冲着原地不动的德拉科喊了一句，示意德拉科快快跟上他。  
被一下子叫了名字的德拉科实打实愣了一下，下意识做出看向哈利那边的动作，然而只需要一眼，他便明白了哈利的意思。  
三年级时，哈利坐着巴克比克飞翔天际的画面德拉科一直记得清楚，当时自己被一爪子弄伤手臂的疼痛感现在想起仍是让他心有余悸。  
“干什么？波特？现在的情况可不允许你莽撞胡闹。”德拉科定了定心神，回头看了一眼，确认那群食死徒还得一会才能追上来后，才放心地大步走向哈利那边。  
哈利碧绿色的眼睛泛出宝石被白炽灯照射显现出的那种细细的光泽来：“走，咱们坐夜骐走。”  
心中猜想被证实，德拉科吞咽了一下口水，下意识揉了揉并不疼痛的手臂，抬眼，对上哈利的眼神。  
“好。”  
现在的确不是矫情的时候。  
在哈利地帮助下，德拉科坐上了夜骐滑溜溜但不平坦的脊背，哈利就坐在德拉科的前面，用海格教给他的方法驱使着夜骐。  
因为之前就和海格一起与这些夜骐有过接触，再加上海格教给他的办法确实有效，哈利算是成功掌控了这个面相凶猛的生物。  
夜骐扑扇着翅膀飞了起来。  
后方食死徒的追击紧跟而来，他们明显也是发现了意欲坐夜骐逃跑的哈利和德拉科，几道咒语轰隆隆从魔杖尖端射出。  
“快，哈利波特就在那里!还有马尔福家的小子，这个叛徒!”  
哈利心头一动，连忙拍拍夜骐的脖子，让夜骐快点。  
谁想到这一拍可能是用足了力气，导致夜骐发了狂，一声嘶叫后开始快速狂猛地扇动翅膀，速度是有了，可是坐在上面的德拉科和哈利却一个不稳，前后摇晃，最后“咣”一下撞到了一起，德拉科的下巴直直戳上哈利的头顶。  
德拉科本能地用手抱住哈利以此来稳住身子，好不容易稳住身子的哈利感受到德拉科的手覆上自己的腰际，突然感觉似乎有一股电流从尾椎直窜头顶。  
“嘶——”  
“你，没事吧？”最后还是德拉科先干巴巴开了口，言语之间带着点试探。  
哈利揉了揉乱发，希望借这个小动作能掩饰他刚刚奇怪的异样感：“没，没事，快走吧，后面还有食死徒呢。”  
德拉科没有收回手。  
事实上食死徒早早被甩的没有了影子。夜骐本就是飞行速度很快的动物，刚刚那几下子扑扇翅膀更是切切实实用了全力，叫嚣着的掠夺者的声音被远远滞留在后方。  
周围的景物化作五颜六色的长条流光，脚下是方块状四散分部的森林和湖泊。气流流卷，风像是粘稠的蜘蛛丝，直往哈利和德拉科的脸上刮。  
这样的体验很容易就让哈利回想起那次骑行巴克比克的奇妙经历。  
是的，这感觉很奇妙。  
“Amazing.”  
哈利感觉自己的每个毛孔都舒张开，有某种轻快明朗的情愫悄然而生，德拉科抓着他腰际的手直到现在都没有松开，细长的指节隔着一层布料，传递出若隐若现的暖意，莫名地让哈利感到心安。  
哈利不知道这种心安的感觉是从何而来的，但这感觉确实切切实实产生了又存在了的。  
德拉科感受到哈利紧绷的肌肉在一点点放松，心头的弦松了些。  
他这才开始留意起周边的景象。  
原来，这种感觉是这样的吗？  
与风同行，景物朦胧，而他在乎的人就在他的身前。  
是的，是他在乎的人。  
他在做出决定的那一刻就明白了，他之所以会犹疑，会迷茫，会心痛，都是因为他。  
因为这份在乎，他抛下一切不管不顾地来到哈利身边。  
鬼使神差地，他伸了伸手，从后面抱住了哈利。  
哈利没有挣扎和反抗，甚至还在德拉科惊讶地目光中，颇为配合地往德拉科的胸膛上靠了靠。  
“马尔福，你知道吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我很后悔，我毁了那么多，搞砸了那么多，所以我一定要扭转现状。这次赫敏和罗恩他们都不在，不过幸好有你。”  
“我没想到最终是你。”  
“对了，上一次骑巴克比克的时候，我有想过，某一天我会不会和自己喜欢的人坐在飞行兽的脊背上飞翔。”  
“是吗？”德拉科抱着哈利的手紧了紧。  
5  
命运就是梅林的糖果盒，你永远不知道下一个跳出来的是哪个味道。  
就如哈利和德拉科之前万万没有想到，他们此刻会心平气和坐在湖泊旁边的小树林里围绕着升起来的篝火发呆。  
哈利在德拉科惊讶的目光中从自己的口袋里掏出一个小布片，施了一个“速速放大”，一个帐篷便跃然成型，立在一旁。  
德拉科佯装轻佻的模样，拍了拍手：“真不愧是救世主。”  
“哪能比得上我们马尔福少爷呢。”哈利拍拍手，坐回原位。  
好像自夜骐身上那一个拥抱，两个人之间的距离便再次拉近了，他们又回归到了过去那种相处模式。  
火药味下暗含的意味只有他们自己知道。  
德拉科没回话，黑色西装被他随意地脱下搭在腿上，修长白皙的手轻轻解开几颗衬衫袖口和领口的扣子，转而向上挪去，扯松了丝绸质地的暗色纹格领带。  
他已经穿着这身西装走太久了。  
清理一新熟练地使用，西装上粘上的灰尘被尽数扫去。  
做完这一切，德拉科抬头，恰好与哈利对视。  
“怎么了？”  
“没……没。”哈利罕见地不太自在，犹疑着撇开了目光。  
在哈利的视角里，眼前是一个已经卸下一丝不苟装扮的德拉科，又或者说，是一个卸下贵族式面具的德拉科。  
他从来没有见过这样的德拉科。  
锁骨清晰可见，顺而向下是好看的若隐若现的肌肉线条。  
德拉科喝了几口水，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动。  
哈利感觉自己的面庞有点发热，他不自觉咽了咽口水。  
出人意料地，是德拉科先开口：“聊点什么吧？”  
“聊什么？”哈利实在想不清楚，自己和德拉科能有什么可聊的，两个以前一见面就能打起来的人现在能安安静静坐到一起，已经是个奇迹了。  
“我对你们……黄金铁三角的故事一直挺好奇的，你们当时，不是结伴一起去找……怎么现在……”  
哈利苦笑一声，翡翠色的眼眸深处涌上一层不可觉察的空洞感，他没有拒绝，慢慢地从头开始，讲了三个人的故事。  
哈利的话以这样一段自白结束：“我们寻找到魂器，并将魂器摧毁，可是这一切都没用，不知道为什么，那次决战过后，一切又回到原点，我们又得从头开始，重新去找魂器。可是这一次，他们不愿意再帮助我了，他们劝我不要再做了。”  
“为什么？”德拉科将这个词反复斟酌多遍，不断打量着哈利的表情变化，最终还是问了出来。  
“他们说我生病了。”哈利这一句话说的很轻，很轻，但落到倾听人的心里，又很重，很重。  
“可我不明白，我觉得我没病。我不明白。”  
四周寂静无声，只有带着凉意的风从树林缝隙之间穿过。  
德拉科的心抽痛了一下，他望向哈利。  
哈利双手支在后面，斜仰着身子，抬头望天，今天晚上天上的星星似乎格外的多，它们排列成层层叠叠的圆环状，像一个漩涡，好像要把人吸进去。  
“他们只是说我病了，还不停地劝我去接受治疗什么的。”哈利回想起赫敏的眼泪还有罗恩不忍的眼神，只觉得心头堵的难受。  
“可是我不知道我病在哪里。”  
“我不知道。”  
“我只是感觉这个世界很冷，很苦，很涩，这里的一切都不是他们本来应该有的样子。我想救它。”  
德拉科看着哈利眼中的星光一点点黯淡下去，好像真的是被天上的银河吸走了一样。  
翡翠没有了光泽，它再也不漂亮了。  
下意识地，德拉科走近哈利，一把把哈利抱住。  
他生来就不是会安慰别人的人，当然，也从未遇到过需要他安慰别人的场合，他只是刚刚突然想起自己小时候无助哭泣的时候母亲给他的温柔的拥抱。  
他想哈利需要这个。  
他自己也需要这个。  
是的，今天，他无数次想要直接豁出去放下所有贵族仪态歇斯底里地质问眼前这个家伙，他把哈利丢到哪里去了？那个带着残破眼睛拒绝和他握手的哈利呢？那个在魁地奇球场上俯冲直下的哈利呢？那个鼓着腮帮子和他斗嘴的哈利呢？那个和他在宴会上对视又移开目光的哈利呢？那个给他神锋无影的哈利呢？  
那曾经是他年少深埋心底不敢提及的梦想，如今却成了触手可及残破的悲伤。  
是的，哈利病了。  
6  
德拉科一辈子都不会忘记那一天。  
战后，一切归于平静，卢修斯关进阿兹卡班，而他接手马尔福家族，作为马尔福家新一代掌舵人，兼任治疗师工作，每天的工作全部任务就是将走下坡路的马尔福家拉回正轨。  
而那个平平无奇的早上，魔法部要员赫敏格兰杰突然秘密造访了马尔福庄园。  
对方的来意让德拉科吃惊，但德拉科也并不意外。  
他早早地隐隐约约就有了预感。  
“我想你应该多多少少清楚哈利现在的状况，虽然我们封锁了消息，可这应该拦不住你。”即使是在身心疲惫的时刻，赫敏的谈话也依然有条有理。  
德拉科比学生时代要沉稳了太多，想及哈利现在的状况，他的眉头微微一皱，他在心里不断告诉自己，他已经与他没有半分关系了不是吗。  
但是面对赫敏略带肯定的语气，他还是不置可否：“嗯。”  
“我们已经制定出一套非常合适的治疗方案，需要有一个人来全程配合，而你就是那个最合适的人选。”  
“为什么是我？”德拉科的反问有点明知故问的意思，带了点被戳中心事的惊诧，他略微失态的样子像一只被踩了尾巴的猫。  
赫敏理了理已经能被她打理的一丝不苟的头发，眼神意味深长：“我们都能看出来，好吧，至少是我能看出来，你对哈利，哈利对你，你们彼此对对方的意义都不一般。”  
见德拉科慢慢平静下来，赫敏继续说了下去：“你的感情，你自己心里应该很清楚，我就不多说了。我不知道你是否注意到了哈利对你的感情，反正我在他身边是注意到了许多，他总是趁你不注意的时候偷偷地看你，他只喜欢和你斗嘴，当他知道你成为食死徒的时候，他难过了很多天……马尔福，你对哈利来说很特别。”  
“现在我和罗恩的话哈利都不听了，而且因为前段时间哈利抗拒心理治疗，他和我还有罗恩闹得很僵。现在只有你能走近他，马尔福。”  
空气沉静下来，呼吸声清晰可闻。德拉科在手中转了两圈羽毛笔，然后抬起头来，貌似漫不经心地一问：“你们需要我怎么做？”  
“很简单，我们营造出一个哈利脑海中所认为的现在的世界，你假装你逃出食死徒大本营要和哈利一起去找魂器。我们会在你们找魂器的各个地点里设置一些特别的东西和无意识催眠装置，只要你能陪哈利走完这一段旅程，哈利就有打开心结的可能。”  
“你知道的，他一直还活在那里。”赫敏和德拉科对视。  
“他走不出来，需要有人拉他一把。”  
于是德拉科开始了计划。  
相遇是精心设计，直到摧毁拉文克劳的王冠那里，一切都很顺利。中间遇袭那里是个意外，德拉科和赫敏他们都没想到食死徒余党竟然能追踪到这里。  
阴差阳错，两个人上了夜骐，飞到荒郊野外。  
7  
肩膀上的湿意将德拉科的思绪拉回现实。  
哈利……哈利哭了？  
德拉科低头，看着自己肩膀上那一团黑色的乱发，再次确认了自己肩膀上的湿意。  
哈利哭了。  
当确认这个现实后，德拉科有些五味杂陈。诚然，他从未想过也从未敢想过有一天救世主能趴在他的肩膀上哭泣，而且哈利平时就像只小雄狮，哭这个词和他看起来可是没有一点关系。  
是啊，本来和他没关系的词，怎么就和他扯上关系了呢。  
德拉科有些不知所措，试探着将手覆上哈利的后背，轻轻地又有节奏地拍打着。  
德拉科抬头望天，星河闪耀。  
哈利就连哭都没什么声音，他其实一直特别要强特别倔强，不愿意让别人发现自己的脆弱，可也正是这样的哭泣让德拉科不由自主地感到心疼和悲哀。  
德拉科莫名地想起六年级的盥洗室，想起自己无助的哭泣，想起两个人互相发射攻击咒语发出的刺眼亮光，想起自己血肉模糊地躺在地上。  
他想起温热蒸腾的雾气，还有雾气后面那张盛满了无措的双眼。  
一直埋在德拉科肩膀里的哈利抬起头来，直视德拉科。  
画面交叠。  
在哈利又要低下头去的时候，德拉科一把抓住了哈利的肩膀。  
“哈利。”  
“你别动。”  
“看着我。”  
德拉科的手顺着哈利的肩线和颈线缓缓上移，最后轻轻捧住了哈利的脸。  
在刚刚那一刻，他下定了决心，要冒险一次。  
“我很抱歉……我……我觉得我现在应该跟你说实话。我一开始……确实骗了你。我来找你，就是来帮你治疗的。”  
哈利呼吸一滞。  
“等等，你先听我说完。现在，战争已经结束了，一切都在恢复当中。”德拉科深呼吸，斟酌了一下措辞，声音微微有些发抖，“你现在以为的世界，其实都是你自以为的幻象。”  
手指一僵，哈利瞳孔骤缩，无数画面在他的脑海里涌现，筛选，播放。  
“我不知道你为什么会陷在过去不肯出来，我猜也许是有关于一些人的离开，也许是有关于一些结果的不圆满……”  
毫无预兆地，哈利突然瞪大了眼睛，张口打断了德拉科的话，一张年轻的脸上写满了疲惫和撕心裂肺：“对!为什么，为什么那些人会离开?为什么一切的一切都无法美好如愿?明明以前，一切都很好，一切都那么……一切都那么……现在呢?还剩下什么?一切都变了，不是我想要的样子了，一切都变了!”  
德拉科的话哽在嗓子里。  
如鲠在喉。  
“你告诉我啊，还有什么是没变的吗!你说啊!”哈利挣脱开德拉科的怀抱，站起身来后退了几步，此刻他的凶狠咆哮比起挑衅他人更像是自我麻痹，在这层尖锐的刺之下，他忍痛着强迫自己忽视遍体鳞伤，“都变了，没有什么是当初的样子了……邓布利多校长，小天狼星……那些爱我的人，他们都……”  
“不。”德拉科音量不大，但坚定又清晰地说了这么一个字。  
他反复握了握拳头，松了又紧，紧了又松，他缓慢踱步到哈利面前，每一步都好像挂着铅坠般沉重。  
“还有没变的。”  
他再次捧起哈利的脸，认真无比地注视着哈利的双眸，他在那双眸中看到了自己的影子。  
“我喜欢你，从三年级一直到现在。”  
“从未改变。”

德拉科不知道自己是怎么跟哈利“做”到现在这一步的。  
只是记得当时自己一句坦白后，一切都变得水到渠成起来，哈利主动吻上他，他喜出望外地回应，一切都在这突如其来的温存触动中升温，渐渐地情况开始不受控制，一吻完毕，两个人彼此对视喘着粗气。  
哈利的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，罩上了一层媚色，德拉科心里一痒，捏着哈利的下巴再次吻了下去。  
德拉科一边安抚性地抚摸着哈利的脊背，一边用唇舌引导着吻得毫无章法的哈利。当德拉科的舌尖舔过哈利的上颚的时候，哈利敏感地瑟缩了一下，还没来得及反应，就又被德拉科夺去了呼吸。  
唇齿交缠。  
慢慢地，唇齿之间的交流已经满足不了两个人的需求，他们也都清楚地通过紧密贴着的下身感受到了对方的反应。  
哈利显得格外地主动，他直勾勾盯着德拉科，与德拉科对视，翡翠色的眼眸带着无声地邀请。  
“靠近我，吃掉我。”  
德拉科听懂了，也照做了。  
本来刚刚他有一瞬间的清醒，想着这事情太突然，可一看到哈利那双眼睛，一切的犹豫和顾虑就都被德拉科抛在了脑后。  
去他妈的。德拉科想。  
然后他握住哈利的手，凑上去亲了一下哈利，直接一个幻影移形。  
两个人噗通一下掉在了一张硕大柔软的床上。  
德拉科低头看着被自己压在身下的，满脸通红的哈利，什么话也没说，直接送上一个绵长又温柔的吻，哈利也渐渐适应了德拉科的节奏，轻轻地回应着。  
可两个人手上的动作却没这么轻柔，甚至可以算得上是粗暴。  
他们干净利落地撕扯着彼此身上的衣服，好像这种动作于他们而言是一种情绪发泄的方式一样，事实上，他们也确实在这种动作中宣泄了情感，有仓皇，有难过，有期盼，有爱恋。  
被撕扯掉的不仅是衣服，还有些其他的东西。  
终于，两个人坦诚相见。  
德拉科顺着哈利的脖子一路吻下去，路过哈利的锁骨，肩线，胸膛，乳首，当德拉科吮吸哈利胸膛上那一点的时候，哈利险些惊呼出声，快感像针扎一样袭来。  
德拉科没有在那里过多停留，他一路向下舔舐，然后突然停下。  
他抬头深深看了哈利一眼，低下头含住了哈利的下半身。  
哈利一惊，视觉上和感觉上的双重冲击如浪潮一般涌来。  
从他的视角，他可以清晰地看到德拉科柔顺的金发，看到德拉科清秀的山根，是的，那个金发小少爷，那个曾经不可一世的校园小恶霸，那个在几分钟前承认自己骗了他并向他告白的成熟的马尔福家主，那个在篝火前整理衣服轻扯领带的性感男人，现在正将头埋在他的胯间。  
柱身在一层层快感的冲击下迅速涨大，颤动，那种让哈利只觉晕眩的灭顶快感还在呈几何倍数增加。德拉科温热的口腔紧紧裹住哈利的硕大，灵活的舌尖抓住哈利的敏感点上下舔弄。  
哈利舒服的脚趾也跟着微微蜷曲，在他的呼吸变得更加不稳，一种莫名的热流即将涌上的时候，德拉科停下了动作。  
突如其来的空虚感仅仅只是持续了一瞬，接踵而来是是被异物入侵的不适感。  
德拉科发现即使仅仅只伸进一根手指，哈利那里也紧的不行，于是他只能一边吻着哈利，让哈利慢慢放松，一边调整着开拓的角度和节奏。  
一根，两根，三根……  
后面的扩张比德拉科想的要容易的多，哈利对于这种事情的适应性简直出奇的好。  
德拉科凑近了去问哈利：“需不需要我停下?”  
“不要停。”  
“你不后悔吗?”  
哈利一横心：“不后悔。”  
“和你做有什么后悔的。”哈利迎合上德拉科的唇。  
德拉科看着这样的哈利，最后一点理智也被蚕食殆尽，他扶着柱身一点点滑入哈利的后庭，温暖的充盈感和被包裹的快感直冲头顶。  
“嘶。”  
几乎是本能般的，德拉科缓缓动作起来。  
“啊……嗯……”哈利终于忍不住，轻喘出声。说实在的，德拉科并不排斥，反而还很享受哈利这样的声音。  
一开始还带着试探的动作经过重重快感的洗礼，最终还是不免变得激烈。  
哈利太紧了。  
哈利太美了。  
德拉科看着在自己身下红着脸，不规则喘息着的哈利，再次吻了上去。  
“哈利……”  
已经数不清这是第几个吻了。  
哈利被吻得有些喘不上气，但还是竭尽所能的回应，胯下也有节奏地顺着德拉科的动作而动作。  
快感一波波袭来，而他不想停下。  
突然，德拉科触碰到某个点上的时候，哈利感觉像是触了电，一个失措叫了出声，喘息的频率加快加重，德拉科了然于心，继续加速冲撞着那个点。  
“哈……啊……德拉科……”  
有一瞬间，哈利只觉得自己是漂浮在大海之上的浮木，随着浪涛上下起伏。  
他拼命地和德拉科接吻，拥抱，肌肤相触，像是抓着救命稻草。  
在温柔的激烈中，之前的那些纠结感伤，矛盾和悲哀通通都不重要了，他们拥有的就是彼此，他们彼此才是眼前触手可及的东西。  
在疯狂中逃避，在疯狂中沉沦。  
在最后的最后，要到达巅峰的时候，哈利眯着眼睛，模糊之间好像看到德拉科眼睛里有大海，大海波光粼粼的，上面好像还有日出。  
天光乍现。  
你问他为什么和德拉科莫名其妙就做到了现在这一步，他也不知道。  
只是觉得顺理成章，本该如此。  
因为他爱德拉科，所以他愿意承受德拉科的入侵，享受和德拉科的亲密。  
一时冲动接吻，浑浑噩噩滚上床，哈利觉得自己仿若置身梦中，又无比清醒。  
滋滋的水声，意乱情迷的喘息，令人心慌的快感，这都是实实在在的。  
与其说是一时放纵，不如说是寻求解脱。  
他们都疲惫太久了，都紧绷太久了。  
而德拉科只觉得自己在孤身赴会一场无极之约，他没有回头路，他也不想回头，箭在弦上不得不发。  
至于那些什么计划，什么卧底，什么治疗……  
都去他妈的。  
去他妈的。

他们彼此就是对方的良药，药效是麻痹，是释然，是愈解。

我爱的人也爱我。  
这就足以填补全部的空虚和空缺。

窗外的月光柔和静谧，窗子没关严，一阵微风透过窗子吹进来，掀动了窗帘。

德拉科带着哈利，彼此颤抖着喘息着攀上顶峰。

哈利的眼睛是绿色，绿色一直连接着和平和希望的寓意，他曾经戏说那眼睛像是癞蛤蟆身上长着的，如今他却在这眼睛里看到了很多很复杂的东西。  
如溪水流淌，如磐石坚硬，如花朵盛开。

还未完全平复下呼吸，从快感中跳脱出来的他们望向彼此。

然后就从对方的眼睛里看到了春天。

7  
哈利在浑身酸痛中醒来，一歪头，看到旁边的德拉科正拄着胳膊看着他。  
“马尔福？……德拉科？”  
“嗯……哈利。”德拉科停了一下，再次唤道，“哈利。”  
“很抱歉骗了你。”这一句话仿若最后通牒，说的沉痛又冷静，轻浮又理智。  
“你为什么骗我？”哈利的反应比起昨晚，冷静了许多。  
“因为不骗你就没办法进行治疗，因为怕你受到更大的刺激。”  
“怕我受到刺激？为了给我治疗？”哈利的眼睛里带着被戳破的仓皇和无措，他还在硬撑，“真是荣幸啊，真是抬举了，我什么时候也成了你们的拖油瓶？你听着，我不需要你们来拯救，从始至终都是!”  
“哈利，你冷静点!”德拉科的语气里带了几分愠怒。  
“我没法冷静!”哈利用枕头捂住脑袋，表示不想再和德拉科争辩。  
是啊，是从什么时候开始的。  
怎么他变成了这样，怎么一切都变成了这样……  
为什么啊……  
一夜的热烈和温存似乎在顷刻间化为乌有。  
“哈利，你醒醒吧，战争早就结束了，你这样沉浸在过去，有什么意义？”德拉科在这一刻，也不顾什么合不合适了，直接把话挑明了，赤裸裸放到哈利面前，“那些逝去的人根本没有办法再复活，那些弥补不了的事情注定没办法弥补……”  
说到这里，德拉科深吸一口气，他想起六年级的盥洗室的地面全是混合着血的水在流淌，想起天文台上向后倒去的邓布利多，想起烈火中被吞噬的克拉布，想起当时身上似乎总带着秘密的斯内普教授，想起被枷锁锁住深深看了他一眼的憔悴父亲，想起偷偷在桌旁拭泪在他面前又假装没事的母亲。  
水雾模糊了他的眼眶。  
“波特，你所秉持的理由根本就不是理由，承认吧，你在逃避，你就是在逃避!”德拉科的这一句话几乎是脱口而出，说完这一句话，他喘着气看向哈利。  
微弱至极的抽泣声沉重地漂浮在空气里，德拉科看着哈利的手指一次次用力地抠着枕头的边角。  
哈利的手背因为极度用力而爆起了青筋。  
哈利突然把枕头甩掉，扭过头来冲着德拉科吼：“我也知道我在逃避啊!……可是!”他的音量渐渐减小。  
“可是……我真的不知道……我真的不知道还有什么别的办法……”  
如果说昨晚哈利的哭泣还带着隐忍，那今天哈利的哭泣完全就是情绪的爆发。  
德拉科从未见过哈利这幅样子，一时间他只觉得心绪复杂，一回神，发现不知道什么时候泪水也流了满脸。  
德拉科看着哈利这幅样子，牙齿在不经意间把嘴唇咬的出了血。  
他走近，一把抱住哈利，把头枕在哈利肩膀上，就像昨天哈利把头搭在他肩膀上一样。  
温热的呼吸喷洒在哈利的耳畔，好听的但颤抖着的声线钻入哈利的耳朵：“哈利，我在。哈利，你别哭。”  
“你别哭。”德拉科哭着对哈利说。  
“为什么我总觉得很冷……很黑，很难受……是不是我一辈子都要困在……冬天里……”哈利一边抽泣，一边说着，这时他的语气已经弱了下来，却比之前的歇斯底里要更加可怕。  
因为那是一种全然无望的语气。

德拉科呼吸一滞，合上双眼，泪水被睫毛推到下眼睑，顺着面颊滑下去。  
“不，哈利。”  
“春天一直在。”  
说完这句话，他攥紧了拳头，好像这么做，就能把他的心痛尽数排解，就能让他从这个无望的梦里醒来。  
“春天，一直 ，在……”哈利缓慢又清晰地重复了一遍这句话，感受着泪水划过脸颊。  
他朦胧着睁开眼睛。  
“春天一直在。”德拉科再次重复了一遍这句话，不知道是说给哈利听，还是说给自己听。

因为无论是怎样的黑暗，无论什么季节  
都不会是永恒

直到花开之时  
就在那里  
再等等  
再等等  
8  
他们再一次上路了。  
不过这一次，是坦诚相待。  
德拉科拉着哈利从马尔福庄园跑出来，没错，他昨晚幻影移形带着哈利回了自己的卧室，而现在他要带着哈利继续这个旅程。  
他切断了与赫敏他们的联系，带着哈利去了两个人一起有过经历的地方。  
摩金夫人的长袍店，蜜蜂公爵糖果店，魔力凡德魔杖店，禁林，魁地奇球场……  
刚好旁边有两把扫帚，两个人一时兴起，骑上扫帚打了一场，最后竟是谁也没打过谁，没分出胜负，两个人降落到草地上笑成一团，咸咸的汗水味道融化在有阳光味和青草味的吻里。  
一吻结束，两个人感觉到前所未有的释怀和畅快。  
他们已经很久没有这样抛下责任，抛下是是非非和各种顾虑，在天空中追逐飞行了。  
格兰芬多和斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛似乎还在昨天，而之前那些战争，矛盾，争吵，彷徨，都恍若大梦一场。  
哈利躺在德拉科旁边，把手垫在脑袋下，久违地认认真真地看向天空。  
再转过头来看德拉科，刚刚好好与他对视。  
哈利好想时间停留在这一刻。  
德拉科金色的头发在阳光下显得更加的耀眼，好看的下颚线条干净利落，他背对着太阳，一半身子暴露在阳光下，一半隐匿在阴影里，眼睛里闪烁着亮光，微微勾起的唇角为他平添了几分柔和的少年气。  
哈利情不自禁，大着胆子凑近了主动索吻，两个人很快就抱在一起。  
唇舌之间的激烈交锋让哈利恍若醉酒。  
德拉科一边吻着，一边扣紧哈利的后脑，好像是怕哈利逃走一样，他们拼命摄取着对方口中的氧气，在呼吸即将枯竭那一刻前，又纷纷默契地停下，深深望向对方。  
“我没骗你吧？”德拉科在哈利的耳朵边轻轻呢喃着。  
我没骗你吧。  
德拉科在心里这么对自己说。

“所以我们向前看吧。”德拉科轻笑，在这句话说出口的时候，他有明显的感觉到释然，好像放下了心口的大石，好像是解开了一直以来都解不开的郁结。  
哈利久久没有回应，他在发呆。  
他真的已经很久没有用心审视过这个世界了，就像这一路德拉科跟他讲述的一样，战后，魔法界开始重新修整，黑暗的乌云也不再时刻盘绕于城堡之上，猫头鹰扑扇着翅膀，阳光耀眼明媚，和遥远的当年似乎没什么太大的区别。  
心中漫长的拉锯战终于迎来了结束，愧疚感和后悔感使得哈利强迫自己蒙住不去看的美好从记忆深处挣脱出来。  
“好。”哈利轻快地吐出这一个字。  
清晨会再次来临的。

因为无论是怎样的黑暗，无论什么季节  
都不会是永恒

8  
一个月后

“大名鼎鼎的救世主哈利波特在消失多月后突然出现并宣布进入傲罗司工作，傲罗司司长对此表示欢迎，并破格对波特先生免除一切选拔和训练的程序……”预言家日报的报道风格一如既往，报纸首页的几个大标题醒目又刺眼，首页最大板块中间的照片上，是意气风发的哈利站在傲罗司门口对着镜头露出笑容。  
德拉科放下手中的报纸，看向坐在对面，正被赫敏上下打扮的哈利，又无奈地抬眼看了看刚从疗养院出来不久，此刻一直在调整他胸针角度的妈妈。  
今天是他和哈利的订婚仪式。  
砰地一声门开了，罗恩像一颗炮弹一样窜了进来：“马尔福，你今后要是敢亏待哈利，我肯定!……”  
“罗恩你冷静一下。”赫敏无奈扶额，“这只是订婚，还没到结婚呢……”  
纳西莎拍了拍德拉科的肩膀：“小龙，哈利是个好孩子，你不能辜负他。”  
“嗯，我知道。”德拉科回答得无比认真，视线转移，刚好与哈利四目相对。

他怎么可能亏待哈利？  
很久很久以前，哈利就成了他深埋心底难以启齿的倾慕，他中间曾一度失落无望，进退不能，意欲放弃。  
但所幸他最终还是没有放弃，所幸哈利也和他一样。  
他们彼此针锋相对过，彼此救过对方的命，他们见过对方最灰暗最狼狈不堪的样子，见过彼此内心最狰狞的悲郁苦痛。  
他们彼此宣泄，前后挣扎，一度沉沦麻痹，又彼此救赎，彼此治愈。  
世间纵然有千般万般不幸，逝去的人挽回不了，定局已然无法扭转，可他们都爱着彼此，也都深知对方爱着彼此。  
这就是不幸中的万幸。

不必再等了。  
花开了，寒冬也将远去。

9  
在订婚仪式上，德拉科郑重地把戒指带在哈利的手指上。哈利笑着，同样把对戒套入德拉科的指节。  
四周特别热闹，韦斯莱双子嘻嘻哈哈，再次上演了一出烟火戏法，卢娜拿着一捧花好奇地睁大双眼望着四周，赫敏和罗恩在角落里亲吻，金妮捂着嘴在一旁偷笑，纳西莎和韦斯莱夫人聚在一起，竟然也聊的愉快，麦格教授点了点头，自己也不知道这个动作究竟是想表达什么。  
德拉科和哈利的眼里只有彼此。  
周围发生了什么，对于他们来说已经不是那么重要了。  
重要的是……  
德拉科唇角一勾，拉过哈利就亲了上去。  
起哄的声音越来越大。  
两个人的吻漫长又棉柔。  
中途，哈利悄悄睁开了眼睛去看德拉科，却发现德拉科一双眼睛里含着笑，也在看着他。

直到寒冬结束  
春意来临之时  
直到花开之时  
再等等  
无需再等

雪花飘落，又渐渐远去。

晚风倚于港湾，辰星睡于夜幕。  
而我有幸与你同行，你也不曾离开。

日月星河环绕，微风繁花入怀。  
时光飞逝，日影西斜。  
我是你难以言喻的美好，你是我亘古不变的春天。


End file.
